The new flavour
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: The Master comes home from shopping and Kaito gets betrayed by Haagan-Daz. Based on an news article I read about Haagan-Daz releasing new ice cream flavours. I wrote this at half past midnight DON'T HATE ME! DX I don't own Vocaloid, Haagan-Daz or any songs/ food/ e.t.c mentioned. I just thought this would this would be funny to write.


**Okay, I've litually just written this now at (looks at clock) half past midnight. And yes, these are actual flavours that Haagan-Daz are releasing because I've just read about it in the paper about them being released in Asia first and this immediately sprang to mind. Kaito sings a song called "A song of hating tomatoes" or something along the lines of that and since Haagan-Daz are apparently his favorite brand of ice cream I thought he'd feel betrayed or something XD. Anyway, ENJOY! (P.s sorry that it's crappy and the ending is bad but like I said, I've written this at midnight!)**

**I don't own Haagan-Daz, Vocaloid or any of the songs/ food items/ products and whatever else mentioned, you get the idea.**

**May contain OOCness!**

* * *

It was another normal day in the Vocaloid mansion...well I guess we'd call it ab-normal but to them it's normal so we'll just call it that.

Anyway, it was another "normal" day in the Vocaloid mansion and the Master had litually just got home from the convinence store. Dragging his feet up the steps and towards the front door, he held back tears of pain. The bags were so heavy! Pretty much everyone had ordered a ridiculous amount of their favorite food and drink and he couldn't disappoint anyone after what happened last time.

The poor man shuddered just thinking about what happened when he had to tell Rin that the shop had run out of oranges. I mean, come on, you didn't actually think the girl got someone else to write "Garden of Fear," did you?

"...And I swear that girl was hitting on me before she saw me buy out the store's supply of Sake," he sobbed. "I'm their Master, dammit. I'm supposed to boss them around.

He balanced the dozen flimsy plastic bags ("don't drop a single thing!" Miku had said-read: threatened) as he took his keys out of his pocket. Taking his thousandth deep breath that day, he opened the door.

"...I'm home..."

"MASTER!"

All of a sudden, a streak of blue zoomed down the stairs and right into the poor man, sending them both flying out the door and down back the entrance stairs.

All fifty entrance stairs...

BANG!

"Oh my gosh!"

Many of the houses residents were summoned to the entrance way, they're faces filled with horror.

"Master!" Miku screamed, tears in her eyes as she ran down the stairs, followed closely by others such as Gumi, Meiko and Gakupo. Tears of joy ran down the older man's cheeks and the teenager crouched down next to him.

"It's okay, Miku, I'm fine, no bones broken-"

"You almost damaged the leeks!" The Vocaloid declared, scooping up the bag of vegetables and running back into the house, everyone else did the same.

Well, almost everyone.

"Kaito, you can get off him now," Rin kicked at the "blue streak" as it continued to glomp his Master. Len gave said Master an apologetic look.

"He's been like this all morning," he explained as he and his sister pulled off their older brother so their beloved master could get up. "We even tried chaining him up to a chair but he just broke free!"

It's quite all right, Master said as he brushed himself off, deciding not to ask why the hell two fourteen year olds owned chains. Kaito began to struggle in Rin's grip.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! I want iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!" The Master shook his head.

_"It's kindda sad that he's a twenty year old man and he's getting beaten up by a little girl" _He thought. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he acting so weird anyway?" The older man sighed.

"Haagan-Daz released a couple of new flavors today," he picked up a tub of said delicious frozen treat and handed it to the banana loving boy. Len's eyebrow was even higher than what's physically possible.

"Carrot and orange ice cream? It sounds like some weird fan-pairing for Gumi, Rin and Kaito-OOOOF!" He was cut off as his sister let Kaito go and kneed him in the crotch.

"Say that again and you'll be six foot under Road-Rollar!" She growled before realised what she had done. "Gah! Kaito!"

But the blue haired man had already picked up the bag of ice cream and ran back into the house, his Master called out after him.

"Kaito wait! The other flavour wasn't for you! It was for me! KAITO!" But the Vocaloid was gone. The twins looked at eachother, they had never seen the master so worried.

"What flavor was it?" Asked Rin. The man sighed.

"It was-"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Sorrowful howls began to immit from Kaito's open bedroom window.

"Tomato and cherry."

* * *

It's safe to say that poor Kaito never quite recovered from the shock that Haagan-Daz put tomatoes in his precious ice cream. He locked himself in his room for three weeks, rocking back and forth in a corner, sobbing and mumbling about he had been betrayed and lied to his entire life.

Well, at least everyone else got some peace and quiet and the Master saved some money since he didn't need to buy expensive Haagan-Daz anymore (Kaito went off it for some strange reason.)

A good thing too because the master needs to save up as much money as he can to pay off his hospital bill, didn't you hear? He hurt himself falling down some stairs...

Fifty stairs to be more exact...

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending I didn't know what else to put (-.-;)**

**Well, I'm off to bed before I completly lose my sanity.**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


End file.
